The present embodiments relate to microprocessor systems, and are more particularly directed to microprocessor circuits, systems, and methods for speculatively executing an instruction using its most recently used data while concurrently prefetching data for the instruction.
Microprocessor technology continues to advance at a rapid pace, with consideration given to all aspects of design. Designers constantly strive to increase performance, while maximizing efficiency. With respect to performance, greater overall microprocessor speed is achieved by improving the speed of various related and unrelated microprocessor circuits and operations. For example, one area in which operational efficiency is improved is by providing parallel and out-of-order instruction execution. As another example, operational efficiency also is improved by providing faster and greater access to information, with such information including instructions and/or data. The present embodiments are primarily directed at this access capability and, more particularly, to improving access to data by way of prefetching such data in response to either data load or data store operations.
One very common approach in modem computer systems directed at improving access time to information is to include one or more levels of cache memory within the system. For example, a cache memory may be formed directly on a microprocessor, and/or a microprocessor may have access to an external cache memory. Typically, the lowest level cache (i.e., the first to be accessed) is smaller and faster than the cache or caches above it in the hierarchy, and the number of caches in a given memory hierarchy may vary. In any event, when utilizing the cache hierarchy, when an information address is issued, the address is typically directed to the lowest level cache to see if that cache stores information corresponding to that address, that is, whether there is a "hit" in that cache. If a hit occurs, then the addressed information is retrieved from the cache without having to access a memory higher in the memory hierarchy, where that higher ordered memory is likely slower to access than the hit cache memory. On the other hand, if a cache hit does not occur, then it is said that a cache miss occurs. In response, the next higher ordered memory structure is then presented with the address at issue. If this next higher ordered memory structure is another cache, then once again a hit or miss may occur. If misses occur at each cache, then eventually the process reaches the highest ordered memory structure in the system, at which point the addressed information may be retrieved from that memory.
Given the existence of cache systems, another prior art technique for increasing speed involves the prefetching of information in combination with cache systems. Prefetching involves a speculative retrieval, or preparation to retrieve, information, where the information is retrieved from a higher level memory system, such as an external memory, into a cache under the expectation that the retrieved information may be needed by the microprocessor for an anticipated event at some point after the next successive clock cycle. In this regard, the instance of a load is perhaps more often thought of in connection with retrieval, but note that prefetching may also concern a data store as well. More specifically, a load occurs where a specific data is retrieved so that the retrieved data may be used by the microprocessor. However, a store operation often first retrieves a group of data, where a part of that group will be overwritten. Still further, some store operations, such as a store interrogate, do not actually retrieve data, but prepare some resource external from the microprocessor for an upcoming event which will store information to that resource. Each of these cases, for purposes of this Background and the present embodiments to follow, should be considered a type of prefetch. In any event, in the case of prefetching where data is speculatively retrieved into an on-chip cache, if the anticipated event giving rise to the prefetch actually occurs, the prefetched information is already available in the cache and, therefore, may be fetched from the cache without having to seek it from a higher ordered memory system. In other words, prefetching lowers the risk of a cache miss once an actual fetch is necessary.
Given the above techniques, the present inventors provide within a microprocessor a load target buffer ("LTB") which predicts the address of the data to be used as the address for a prefetch. Moreover, the present embodiments recognize and thereafter provide for a particular type of data pattern, where that pattern repeatedly uses, for the same data fetching instruction, the same data as used by one or more past incidents of that instruction. Thus, below are presented various embodiments which address these as well as other considerations ascertainable by a person skilled in the art.